Shade of White
by XxMacyMooXX
Summary: This was my myth for Mythology class please read the notice inside before reading the story this is a one-shot thank you
1. Notice! Before reading!

**This story is made for a Class so I needed to change a few things to make this story work for school, So if you don't like the changes please don't read Shade bloods I made for my class I had requirements to meet so Please understand why it's different from normal Homestuck!**

**~Thank You**


	2. Story

A Shade Of White

On a world that was once known as Alternia there were creatures, known as trolls. Now these troll were nothing like any creatures the humans knew. They weren't big and ugly; trolls were a humanoid race of creatures. They had gray skin, orange sclerae with gray irises. The irises fill in with the troll's blood pigment as they age, pointed teeth, yellow nails, black lips, and black hair.

Though troll's shared many things about themselves they were more different, from one another, like their blood color; bloods would range from mutant red to fuchsia. Fuchsia being the highest blood color and mutant blood falling completely off the hemospectrum. There were though blood types that were lost many years ago. They were know as the shade blood's. Shade blood's were black and white, shade's didn't follow the hemospectrum lifestyle like their, colored blooded neighbors. They did have a ranking system of sorts' white being the highest and black begin the lowest.

Shade blood's were considered monsters to the colored trolls with their blank white or black eyes. The fuchsia bloods feared the shades would influence their lower blood to rebel so to make sure they didn't the fuchsia blood sent the blue bloods to kill every white and black blood they found.

In the shades capital a mother held her child in her arms. She cooed softly and laughed as the child grabbed her long ebony braid. She softly rubbed the child's face with her gray hand, the child snuggled into her mother's hand and gripped it with her own small ones. The she-troll hummed an Alternia lullaby to her child rocking her slowly.

A black blood burst through the door. The troll's face filled with fear. "My lady the colored bloods, they're coming," the black blood said.

"I knew this day would come. Nammew you're my most trusted servant. Take my daughter, get her away from here and out of harms way," The white blooded queen wrapped her daughter in a white blanket. "Stay safe my child, you are destined for greatness," She kissed her child's forehead before handing her to the servant.

Nammew took the child and threw a cloak on and, hiding her form. The child tucked close to her chest, Nammew ran from the palace the cloaking wiping behind her.

The queen descended to her throne room, her silver staff clenched in her hands. She removed her hair from the braid letting fall down her back like a river of pure ebony. Her long white dress flowed around her ankles. The large double door opened and there stood a male with large arrow shaped horns and blue and black armor. Her body started glow a bright silver and her eyes became fully white.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time now," she said her voice full of power not an ounce of fear within her words. The blue blood readied an arrow and fired. The queen lifted her staff and shot a beam of white light at the arrow causing it to turn into dust.

"You think an arrow can kill me? My powers are far greater than your conventional weapons," The queen growled out her voice becoming two tones. One her normal voice and the other almost demonic.

"I was merely distracting you," the blue blood said, as a gold trident pierced the females chest her white blood leaking from the wound, and dripping from her mouth.

"The last shade dies here and now," The fuchsia female behind her growled and twists the trident before pulling it from the white queens body. The queen fell to the ground, her long ebony hair falling around her, soaking up her blood becoming a slight white color. She smiled knowing her child was safe before fading into the afterlife.

Nammew's eyes widened as she watched her city burn to the ground, the fuchsia blood flag waving in the wind above the hell below, the flag displacing the fuchsia's sign pisces. The child started crying in her arms and she cooed lightly at her before walking into the woods. She walked for what seemed to be miles when a large tree came into view. This tree was sacred to white bloods, the white petals covered the hanging light blue leaves.

"Your know as Mother Tree to white bloods the queen has fallen and her daughter needs proper care," Nammew said to the tree. One of the tree's branches moved to the bundle in the black blood's arm. The branch lightly wrapped itself around the bundle. The branch then took the child away from the female black blood who bowed in respect.

The branch then took the child into it's soft leaves. The child mewled lightly and giggled.

The black blood knew her work was done, then walked away knowing that Mother Tree would train the child. That was the last time anyone heard of the black blood Nammew.

Years went by and the child grew, learning to control her powers from Mother Tree. The tree named her Xernea. Xerena was now age twenty three. Her long ebony hair reached her ankles, her horns reached to her waist in the shape of a half heart.

"_Xernea,"_ Mother Tree said through the young white bloods head.

"Yes, Mother?" Xernea asked jumping from the top branch and landing on her feet.

"_It's time for you to gain your title I've been watching you. You heal with your powers, and try to keep peace and balance to the forest,"_ Mother Tree said in a wise and calming voice that she has always had. "_Thus I've decided that your title you shall go by is The Peace Keeper."_ Xernea smiled, "Of course I will wear my title with pride."

Then Xernea's pointed ear twitched when the sound of talking filled the normal quiet forest.

Xernea turned, she swiftly jumped on a low hanging branch climbing higher, her white breechcloth-like bottom garment, blowing lightly in the wind. She then jumped from tree branch to tree branch, her halberd strapped to her back.

She stopped on a high branch above what looked to be a camp, two females and two males. She growled lightly under her breath showing off her twin sets of dagger like teeth two on top, two at the bottom. She swiftly but silently jumped from the branch and pulling out her halberd, she snuck up on them keeping low to the ground, her sandal covered feet not making a sound.

One of the males wore a red and black cloak. His back was turned to her. On top of his head were two candy corn colored nubby horns. The female next him had on a green and black full body suit, her hair was curly and her horns cat like. The other male that was facing her had dull horns one smaller than the other, one eye pure red the other pure blue. His body suit was black and yellow with the gemini symbol on the front. And finally the other female she had on a jade green like outfit, her hair reaching the nab of her neck and one horn was straight while the other bent slightly down at the tip.

Her white and orange eyes widened a bit. Their skin was the same as hers and so were there horn colors. Who were they? What were they doing here? The questions filled the white blood's head that she didn't notice where she was stepping until a stick snapped under her feet.

The green female is the first to get up. "Who's there?" She called out expecting an answer, Xernea stayed silent. They all stood, getting into a fight stance. Xerena growled.

"Who the hell are you show yourself!" The nubby horned male called out in a demanding voice.

"The better question is who the hell are all of you and what are you doing here," Xerena growled out.

"We mean no harm we were just setting up for the night and then we'll be on our way," The jade blood said in calm motherly voice just like Mother Tree.

"How can I trust you? I don't know you, you all could be dangerous," She said losing her growl.

"We mean you and this place no harm, I promise," The jade said. For some reason Xerena felt she could trust the jade blooded female and stepped from the shadows very slowly. The jade's eyes widened at the sight of the white blood.

"Now who are you?" Xerena asked then pointing the halberd at them, the large axe at the end looked like it could cut through metal.

"I'm Dolorosa, this my son Signless, his mate Disciple, and our friend the Psionic," The jade blood or Dolorosa said. "And you are?"

"I'm Peace Keeper or Xerena either one is fine," Xerena said.

"You're a white blood aren't you?" Dolorosa asked, the Signless's red eyes widened.

"Yes I am, is there a problem with that?" Xerena asked crossing her gray arms over her chest.

"Wait you're a white blood? I mean it can't be possible Shade bloods were killed off many years ago," The Signless said butting in before Dolorosa can speak.

"SIGNLESS!" Disciple said in a scolding tone.

"What are you talking about?" Xerena asked backing away from the group slightly become scared.

"Your kind were killed off a long time ago, so seeing you is a real surprise," Psionic said in a non-caring tone of voice.

"I should getting going sorry for bothering you all," Xernea said swiftly turning, a hand the grabbed her wrist she turned and Disciple was tightly holding her.

"Let go," Xernea growled, struggling in the cat trolls grip.

"Please we didn't mean to scare you. We won't hurt you," Disciple said, her blue tail swing back and forth.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Xerena's body glowed silver her hair whipping around her as she used her free hand to reach for her halberd. Disciple released her, green eyes wide as she backed away. Her halberd ax glowed and grew in size. "Now leave me alone," Xerena said in a two toned voice. She looked at them with her glowing white eyes before she jumped into the air and then landed on a branch, jumping off.

Xernea quickly made her way back to Mother Tree. She made it to her and collapsed, her long hair covering her face. "Mother I'm so confused," Xernea said, her voice coming out in sobs, her white tears hitting the ground. A soft branch lifts her chin to make her look up.

"_My child I think it's time I told you of your past and your destiny. Your mother was a great and powerful white blood queen, her name was Lunar Moon. Lunar was killed by a fuschia blood when you were a but an infant. As for your destiny, you and a mutant blooded troll, that goes by the name Signless, are to bring about peace to this world and bring abone the end of hemospectrum," _Mother Tree said, lightly rubbing the white blood's flushed cheek. A snap of a branch startled the white blood causing her to bolt up and spin on her heels.

"_It's them," _Mother Tree said letting the branch fall limp making it look like a normal tree. Xernea stood, wiping her tears away, tucking a piece of hair behind her pointed ear.

She then felt a light hand on her shoulder and turned to come face to face with the Dolorosa's soft motherly face. Dolorosa then looked at Mother Tree. "This place is quite beautiful and the tree is very unique," Dolorosa said her hand still on the young white blood's shoulder.

"This has been my home for my whole life," Xernea said with a small smile. "I'm sorry for before that was out of line."

"I should be the one apologizing," Signless said walking over to the white blood female. "I guess I was just surprised to see a living Shade blood. I've heard a lot about your kind. Your powers seem as great as everyone says."

"You have no idea. I was holding back," Xernea said with a proud smirk, hands on her hips.

"Isn't someone overconfident," Psionic said smirking at the female, his eyes sparking with red and blue.

"Is that a challenge mister Psionic to see who is has better powers?" Xernea asked walking over to him swinging her hips a little then poking his chest with her small clawed finger.

"Maybe," Psionic said leaning down, getting in her face. Smirks were on both of their faces.

"It seems those two will get along well," Dolorosa said with a warm smile. Xernea smiled and flicked his forehead. She then walked over to Disciple, whose fingers were in the shape of heart, a large smile plastered on her cat like face.

"No, Disciple more like friends, Psi isn't my type," Xernea said. Breaking the heart from the females hand.

"Whatever Xernea I will get you someone," Disciple said with a confident smile, her eyes sparkling with determination.

"Disciple I worry about you," Xernea said laughing. Disciple then started laughing herself when she heard Xernea's laugh for the first time.

"If you two are done talking about me like I'm not here, we should get going," Psionic said as the morning sun leaked over the horizon.

"Xernea would you like to join us on the quest to take down the highbloods and the hemospectrum?" Signless asked. Xernea looked at him then at Mother Tree. The branches swayed as if to tell her go. Xernea turned and looked at him again, she smiled then nodded her head.

"Then lets go," Signless said walking away. Xernea started following them, then turned her head and then gave a warm smile to Mother Tree before walking away.

They walked for what felt like hour's but this barely winded Xernea, who kept a steady pace the whole time, her long hair flowing behind her like a black cape.

"Hey have you ever been to the capital city?" Disciple asked walking next to her.

"I've never left the forest so no," Xernea said.

"Well here's a warning stay away from blue blood's and don't draw attention to yourself, but that's kind of hard for you because of your outfit. Just don't say anything too revealing of what you are," Disciple said her normal playful voice becoming one of seriousness. Xernea nodded in understanding as they entered the large city, different blood colored trolls walking around to different outdoor markets, childen laughing and running around.

Xernea ducked behind Dolorosa, but peaked out from behind her to watch what was going on around her.

"It's all right dear this place is the poor area. No one here will do anything to you," Dolorosa said pushing Xernea in front of her gently. A small rust red blood walked over to her, his arms behind his back looking at Xernea with fascination. Xernea smiled and knelt down to the child's level.

"Your really pretty miss," The child said blushing a little. Xernea smiled and patted the child's head, avoiding his small ram like horns.

"Thank you little one," Xernea said, the child who then ran off to join his friends.

"See nothing to worry about," Dolorosa said patting her shoulder.

"I guess you were right," Xernea said with a wide smile.

"Disciple why don't you go and show Xernea around, while we find an inn," Dolorosa said.

"Sure Rosa. Come on," Disciple grabbed Xernea's wrist and dragged her away from the group.

Another good hour went by Disciple and Xernea had bought items for the journey.

When a cry startled the two, and Xernea saw the young boy from before running towards them, rust red tears rolling down his cheeks, he then clinged to Xernea's leg.

"What is wrong young one?" Xernea asked in a worried voice petting the child's head.

"It's my mother. Blue bloods they, they," The child couldn't speak through his sobs. Xernea's eyes flashed a brighter white than her normal eye color.

"Disciple take the child I have something to deal with," Xernea growled, Disciple looked at her new friend in worry but took the child and watched as her friend walked away her powers glowing around her body.

Xernea made it to an area where a rust blooded female was curled up in a ball on the stone covered ground. Blood dripped from her forehead, but the movement of her chest rising and fall proved she was still alive if barely. Xernea pulled out her halberd turning it so when she swung, it wouldn't kill the blue blood. She swung and hit the blue blood, sending him flying, then crashing to the ground.

Xernea ran over to the female, looking over her head blood still dripping from it. Xernea closed her eyes and her left hand turned silver, she lightly touched the wound. The blood vanished and the wound closed.

"Impossible," The blue blood said standing, eyes wide. Xernea turns her halberd in one hand, her body crouched like a wild cat ready to pounce. Xernea hissed deadly baring her fangs, eyes glowing and slitted like a cat.

"How dare you! You think you're better because of your high blood type! This women has a child that is more important then you will ever be!" Xerena growled out her demonic voice trumping over her normal one.

The the blue bloods eyes widened, before he growled at her. "You white blooded monster, put the weapon down this moment," the blue blood ordered raising his broad sword. Xerena hissed at him and running towards him, sparks flew as metal crashed against metal. They both growled at each other blue eyes locked onto pure glowing white ones.

"Peace Keeper stop!" The Dolorosa yelled her worried jade eyes looking at the white blooded female. Xerena's eyes faded back to normal with just white irises and orange sclera, her breathing heavy. The blue blood took her calming as an advantage and pushed the halberd from her grip, pushed her to the ground.

"The Grand Highblood will find utmost joy in killing the likes of you," he growled and gripped her long hair, in his large hands she winced. In pain as he pulls on her scalp.

"Release her!" The Psionic yelled his eyes sparking.

"No, don't. Let me be. Run, escape I'll be fine," Xerena said a forced smile on her face.

The Dolorosa nodded and dragged the Psionic away. Signless gave her a sad look before turning and leaving with Disciple close to his side, her eyes full of sadness.

Xerena hung her head, one single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Executer Darkleer!" The blue blood called. A large blue blood troll walked over, his arrow like horns reaching a good ten inches tall and looked like giant arrows. "What is it?" Darkleer asked standing in front of them. Xernea kept her head low.

"A white a blood. The last one," the guard said, pulling her hair and making her look up at the large troll, his long straight hair reaching past his waist, blue eyes glaring at her.

"White blood's were supposed to been killed of many years ago, how did one get away?" Darkleer asked, himself but he said it out loud.

"I was a baby when my kind was killed. My mother never told me how I lived," Xerena growled out.

"Silence you low blooded monster," Darkleer snapped out, he gripped her shoulder almost crushing the bone under his strong grip. She gritted her teeth to hold back a moan of pain.

"I'll take her to the Highblood," Darkleer said, the guard nodded and released her, hair, her head went limp from the sudden release of her hair. Darkleer lifted her to her feet, his grip still hard and strong. She felt the cold metal of the shackles against her small wrists, her wrist in front of her, a chain hanging from them allowing Darkleer to pull her along the stone street's.

After what felt like hours of being dragged behind the blue blooded troll, a large manor that almost looked like a castle came into view.

"The Highblood will enjoy killing you," Darkleer said signaling other guards to open the gates. They opened the large steel gates the sound of metal grinding against metal filled Xerena's ears. Xerena watched in wonder, but this was short lived, before Darkleer pulled her forward, causing her to stumble and almost fall into his large back.

They made it into the building, where low bloods lined up behind a door at the end of the hallway. Xerena looked down, her eyes showing confusion.

"They're about to be killed," Darkleer said, before taking her to the front of the line. "This one will be next," Darkleer ordered. The door opens and he unlocked her shackles and pushes her inside the room, shutting the door behind her. Xerena looked in front of her white eyes going wide. Blood covered the wall all blood types of the lower colors. Rust red, Mud blood, Mustard, Olive, and small amounts of Jade. The other thing that made her eyes widen was the large troll in front of her he was at least ten feet tall, with one foot tall horns almost two feet, and two large clubs about the size of her body.

"Well what do we have here? a white blood," His deep voice ringed through the room. She backed a way slightly from him, her eyes darting around the room to find some means of escape. She was so involved in looking for away out she didn't notice him stand. The Highblood grabbed one of his clubs. He noticed the female's eyes darting around the room. He could tell she was fast just by how fast her eyes moved back and forth.

Her eyes fell on his large from, fear seemed to disappear and a feral almost animallook filled her eyes as she narrowed her eyes and hissed at him. Grand Highblood growled at her. He raised his club ready to bring it down upon her small frame. He swiftly brought it down. The female saw this coming, she swiftly jumped away from the strike, doing a bunch of complicated flips before using her hands and pushing herself from the ground, her foot coming in contact with his face, pushing him to the ground, his body going down with a loud thud. She flipped over him landing on her feet right on top of his chest. He let out a grunt as she landed on him, her claws against his neck ready to slip his indigo blood at any moment.

"Not bad for a low blood," Grand Highblood chuckled at her.

"I expected more from a high blood," Xerena said a sly smirk on her face, her long hair covering her face light in a black curtain.

The door opened to reveal Darkleer. Darkleer raised his bow at Xerena who stood, her hair covering her eyes, a smirk on her pale face. She walked off the Grand Highblood, her hips swaying back and forth like a succubus ready to strike. Dark released an arrow. Xerena sidesteps, avoiding the arrow as it flew past her head, just making some of her hair move back.

She then stopped in between the two males, putting her hands on her hips. She moved her hair slightly with a turn of her head, showing off her white glowing eyes, as her smirk turned seductive.

Darkleer's blue eyes turn a bright white, as he dropped the bow.

"Good, now I want you to turn and leave," Xerena purred out as he bowed and left shutting the door behind him.

Xerena's eyes turn back to normal and she gripped her head in pain.

"That hurt," She sighed then tucked a hair behind her pointed ear. "So what's your plan for me Grand Highblood?"

Grand Highblood looked at her up and down, he noticed her mark branded on her upper thigh, it looked like a heart with ends curled away from each other. Her small hands moved and pulled her hair to one shoulder, showing off her toned back, two large scars parallel from each other starting near her shoulders and running down her back.

"So you see them?" Xerena said moving her hair back and glaring at him at the corner of her eye.

"What are they?" He asked sitting on his throne.

"You think white bloods have it easy.  
We don't. When we come of age wings grow from our backs. After a few years we let them grow before we remove them." Xerena said rubbing her back the best she can. "My powers are the only thing that can cause me pain now."

Grand Highblood nodded. "Well Lil Mama I think killing you would be a waste," Grand Highblood stood, walking back over to her, Xerena backed up, still not trusting him, and hit her back on the wall.

Grand Highblood, smirked down at her. Meeting his indigo blood eyes with her own white eyes, her eyes narrowed darkly and she growled at him.

"What do you want!" She growled her body having a white halo around it.

Grand Highblood growled and grabbed her neck tightly cutting off her oxygen intake.. Xernea hissed in pain, digging her long nails into his hand, drawing his indigo blood.

Grand Highblood didn't even flinch as she dug her nails into his gray skin. Grand Highblood leaned down, his mouth right next to her ear.

"For a monster blood you're not that threatening," He purred against her ear. Xerena shivers in disgust.

She heard the door open again, causing her pointed ear to flick, her breathing coming out in ragged breaths.

"Highblood we were able to capture the mutant blood and his follows." Grand Highblood chuckled and released her, Xerena fell to ground coughing.

"Perfect. Get ready he will be killed at dawn," Grand Highblood said with a sick twisted happiness.

"NO! You M-" Xerana was cut off by another coughing fit. She grabbed her neck lightly to regain some of her breathing.

"Darkleer take her to the dungeon let her see her low blooded friends for one more time before they're killed or sold off," Grand Highblood ordered and walked out.

"Of course Highblood," Darkleer said and bowed.

Xerena glared at him," Don't touch me!" She growled backing into a corner.

"I was ordered to take you to the dungeon, I must follow the order's of the Highblood," Darkleer said walking over to her. He stands right next to her cowering form.

"Just leave me alone," Xerena said in a voice of defeat, her arms wrapping around herself protectively and her hair covering her eyes.

"I must follow my orders," Darkleer said then grabbing her strongly but with a small amount of care.

Xerena growled light trying to pry his hand of her but all her energy seemed to be gone. Xerena felt so weak and powerless, her vision began to blur until blackness filled her vision. Darkleer eyes widened as she fells into his chest, blackout.

"Xerena," A soft voice called out. Xerena groaned and woke up, looking around what seemed to be a area complete white small, light blue orbs floating around her.

"You're so beautiful," The voice said Xerena whipped her head towards where the voice came from her eyes widened and a single tear rolled down her right cheek.

"Hello my little one," The woman said, her long white dress floating around her slim body. Her long hair was in a long braid, her eyes completely white. "You probably don't remember me? I'm your real mother Shaztu."

Xerena rose quickly and hugged her mother tightly, crying into her white dress. "Am I dead?" Xerena asked, clinging to her mother, gripping the fabric of the dress thighly.

"No, not even close I just need to speak with you," Shaztu said petting the top of her daughter's head.

"What do you want to speak about mother?" Xerena asked pulling away and wiping away her tears.

"Fates wheels have began to work and you need to escape. Keep your destiny going. Do not stop even if your heart is telling you to," Shaztu said softly and creasing her cheek to comfort her.

"What do you mean, if my heart tells me to stop?" Xernea asked, Shaztu smiled sadly at her.

"I can't tell you changing fate would cause a deadly consequences," Shaztu said as her body begins to fade.

"Wait don't go please!" Xerena reached out to grab her mother but she just seemed to get farther away the more she tried to reach her.

"Xerena wake up!" A male voice said.

Xernea jolted awake and looked around, her eyes meeting a pair of candy red ones. "Signless, all of you," Xerena smiled and hug Signless tightly who awkwardly hugged back.

"What no love for us?" Psionic asked smirking at her.

"Oh shut up Psi," Xerena said and hugged him, flicking his forehead again. Xerena turned and gave Dolorosa a warm hug, smiling softly. "I met her, I meet my mother," Xerena said softly against the jade blood's clothing.

"You did? What's she like?" Dolorosa asked pulling Xerena away from her looking in to her white eyes with her jade ones.

"She was beautiful, wise and just amazingly kind," Xerena said with a smile.

"She sounds like you Rosa," Disciple said and hugged her friend tightly.

"We thought you were dead."

"I'm hard to kill," Xerena said and smiled. Disciple giggled and moved herself away from her friend and back over to her mate.

"It's almost dawn," Xerena said sadly.

"How can you tell? It's not like this place has any window's?" Psionic asked with wonder.

"You can tell by the change of the temperature in the room how it's slowly going up," Xerena said.

"Wow you're too smart for your own good sometimes Peace," Psi said earning a laugh from the white blooded female.

"Lowerbloods it is time," Darkleer's voice said on the other side of the cell.

Xerena watched as Disciple clung to Signless, and a sad smile spread across her face. Darkleer walked over to the two and forcibly separated them, and handing cuffing burning cuffs onto Signless wrists.

Xerena grabbed Disciple as she tried to grab onto Signless, Disciple looked at her, olive tears running down her cheeks, Xerena shook her head no.

Xerena looked at Darkleer and narrowed her eyes, slits filling her eyes. Darkleer ignored her and walked out. Other blue bloods come and grabbed the rest of them, dragging them out side, the sun barely peeking above the horizon giving the sky a dark orangish red look like hell fire.

The blue bloods let go of Xerena and Disciple because they were too busy holding the Psionic back and the two females wouldn't dare attack with all the highbloods around. Disciple ran into Xerena's arms crying, as they chained Signless to a pillar his hands above his head.

Xerena looked over to see Dolorosa crying and a violet blood holding her back. Xerena stopped and locked eyes with Signless, he looked at her and smiled lightly. Xerena shut her eyes and sighed lightly letting her head drop and hanging.

Darkleer walked in front of them his bow drawn and ready to fire, Xerena's eyes snapped open.

Xerena promised she wouldn't cry but she felt her eyes cheeks become wet, and watched as her white tears hit the ground. She couldn't watch she turned her head away and shut her eyes tightly. The snap of the string releasing the arrow, then the scream.

Xerena growled, and Disciple was suddenly crying and running from her grip over to Signless, grabbing the robe that had fallen of him, and pulling close to her body as she cried into the fabric.

Xerena watched the scene and her tears started falling more. She noticed a arrow in the corner of her sight. Darkleer was ready to shot Disciple. Xerena jump in front of her, her arms outstretched.

Darkleer's arm shook and he looked at her with his blue eyes holding a look of, fear and sadness. He sighed and lowered the bow.

Xerena smiled at him lightly, and grabbed Disciple wrist, dragging her away.

"Disciple you have to get out of here find somewhere safe to hide," Xernea said, with a light sad smile, and she released the cat-like troll. She turned and ran the opposite way her long hair flowing behind her like a ebony cape.

"I so sorry but I can't let you get involved anymore," Xerena said, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, as she disappeared from sight.

Years went by many forgot of the things the mutant blood troll was fighting for. All but a few.

Xerena has grown and become smarter. A large group of low blooded trolls gathered around two trolls, a mud blood and a cyan blue troll.

Xerena pushed to the front of the group, her features hidden under her black cloak, even her large horns covered.

"We will follow what the Signless, or as many trolls call him now the Suffer, we will destroy the hemospectrum!" The male mud blood preached. Almost all the trolls clapped and cheered. Xerena looked at him with sad eyes, the cyan blooded she-troll noticed and looked at her.

People left but Xernea stayed and when everyone was gone but the mud blood and cyan blood, Xernea spoke up. "You shouldn't do this, you don't know the what can happen if you fail."

"I'm fully prepared to fight the highbloods, miss," The mud blood said, walking up to her, the cyan blood close to his side and holding his hand.

"And you will fail. Even Sign couldn't beat them," Xerena says gripping the top of her cloak.

"Wait you knew the Signless?" The cyan blood asked with wide eyes.

"I did I was good friends with his mate, and I traveled with them," Xerena said with a light smile on her face.

"It's an honor meeting someone who traveled with the Suffer," The mud blood said holding out his hand for her to shake. Xerena shook his hand but when there hands locked she pulled him close, her mouth against his ear. "Just stop before you lose everything you love," She whispered and then let him go.

Cyan blood glared at her slightly. "Who are you?" She asked with a growl grabbing the mudbloods hand again.

Xerena smirked and grabbed the hem of the hood of her cloak. She pulled it down letting her long hair fall behind, looking into her cyan eyes with her white ones.

"I'm Peace Keeper," Xerena said in a proud voice.

"A white blood," The male said in disbelief. The female's eyes widen and her jaw dropped.

"Well Peace Keeper, I'm Summoner and this is my mate Mindfang," Summoner said introducing the two of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Xerena said bowing slightly. "I noticed your arm. Did Darkleer by chance make you that?" Xerena asked pointed to Mindfang's robotic right arm.

"Yeah why?" Mindfang asked raising an eyebrow at the white blooded female.

Xerena blushed a light white. "Just wonder that's all," Xerena said with a nervous smile.

"You like him~" Mindfang said with a smirk on her face. Xerena blushed more and shook her head more, her long hair falling into her face.

"Maybe I'll bring you to him I'm needing a little tune up," Mindfang said a smirk still present on her face.

Xerena shook her head no and started walking away, when Mindfang grabbed her wrist and smirked at her with a very sly smirk.

Summoner watched as his mate pulled the white blood towards the blue blooded trolls house/work shop. The white blood was digging her heels into the ground in protest, but his mate pulled stronger.

Mindfang smirked at the white blooded female opening the door and shoving her inside. Xerena tripped over her feet and fell forward, when a pair of strong arms pulled her up to her feet.

"I'm surprised to see your still alive and well," Darkleer's strong voice said behind her.

Xerena jumped from his grip waving her hands in defence. "Sorry Mindfang pushed me in here I'll just get out of your way," Xerena said in a nervous voice.

"You're welcome to stay, I did spare your life those many years ago," Darkleer said and went back to working.

"It wasn't that long ago it was what three," Xerena said with a growl and clenches her fist tightly.

"It feels like a long time, after I was exiled," Darkleer said putting effince on the word exiled.

"At least it was for a good reason," Xerena said walking over to him putting a hand on his shoulder looking at him with sad eyes.

"That's what you think lowblood," Darkleer growled brushing her off him,

Xerena huffed and pulled him away from the bench making him face her. "It was a good reason and that's why I don't hold any anger towards you," Xerena said looking him straight in his eyes.

Darkleer blushed a light blue and turned his head away with a huff.

"It's also reason I've come to like you," Xerena said blushing a bright white. Darkleers eyes widened, and he blushed more, sweating slightly.

Xerena released his shoulders and lowered her head, her hair covering her face. Darkleer bits his lip, and grabbed her chin lightly, making her look at him. He leans down and lightly kisses her. Xerena's eyes widen in shock, before she melted into the kiss, kissing back cupping his face with her hands. Soon the need for air became great and they pulled away both faces flushed as they put their foreheads on each others.

"I love you," Darkleer said lightly stroking her cheek.

"As do I," Xerena said snuggling into his hand.

"Ha! I won Summoner!" Mindfang cheered from the window. Xerena blushed more, Darkleer turned and glared at her. She eeped and ducked down. Darkleer looked back at Xerena, he chuckled and kissed her again. She happily returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Time passed and in the end the rebels won the war but, Mindfang didn't make it Summoner was forced to end her life to put her out of her suffering. Darkleer and Xerena moved to the white kingdom, the fuchsia queen left them in peace.

Xerena laughs as her child grabbed a strand of her long hair, her light blue eye's looking into her mother's white ones.

"She's perfect," Darkleer said wrapping his arms around his mates waist, and lightly petting his daughters head.

"She is," Xerena said with a smile and kissing his cheek.

Then the world around them turned white and Xerena's mother appeared. "You did well my daughter, and I even have a little granddaughter now," Shaztu said smiling down at the child, who giggles at her.

"Darkleer this is my mother Shaztu," Xerena said smiling at her mother.

"It's a honor," Darkleer said and nods his head at her.

"Yes, and now rises a new chapter in your story my daughter the role of a mother and ruler of the white kingdom, well what is left of it, you are the Peace Keeper you were always meant to be," Shaztu said and fades away forever.


End file.
